Momentos
by HaruDokuro
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas en su mayoría de romance y gender bender.
1. Inquietudes

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino a Broccoli sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** Cecil x FemSyo

 **Summary:** Al parecer, Syoko no era la única celosa.

* * *

INQUIETUDES

Celos. Esa era la forma en que Syoko no paraba de verlos.

Desde que Cecil se apareció en el Master Curse, no podía más que celarlo. El que se lanzara a los brazos de su amiga era algo impensable para la rubia ¿quién se creía ese idiota para tomarse tantas confianzas con su mejor amiga y compositora?

Ya suficientes problemas había tenido en la Academia para alejar a la inocente pelinaranja de las garras de todos los lobos que querían hacerse con su don en composición para que ahora, cuando al fin la había puesto a salvo y a su lado, llegara ese tipo raro y la acosara cada que tenía oportunidad.

Haruka era muy amable como para rechazarlo, por lo que Syoko tenía que interponerse entre ellos a cada minuto, recordándole al príncipe que Haruka era SU compositora y que no se la dejaría a un mimado y caprichoso que ni siquiera estaba interesado en ser idol. Si había alguien que debía estar junto a Haruka para brillar con ella, esa era Syoko.

Aunque lo que más odiaba era que con el paso de los días, su molestia no sólo era dirigida al chico sino también a su amiga. Sabía que la pianista no estaba interesada románticamente en él así que porqué no simplemente se lo decía claramente y lo rechazaba de una buena vez. Y Cecil también, ¿acaso era tan tonto que no se daba cuenta de que no llegaría a nada con su amiga?

Por eso cada vez que la abrazaba, alababa sus canciones o la llamaba "my princess" no podía evitar molestarse y salir de la habitación en la que estuvieran para no seguir presenciando aquella molesta escena.

—¡Syoko, espera! —llamó el príncipe al verla salir de la habitación pero ella al escucharlo sólo aceleró el paso. —¡Syoko! ¡Syoko! ¡Syoko! ¡Syoko! —gritoneaba mientras la perseguía.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —se detuvo y lo volteó a ver ya harta de su insistencia.

—No tienes que enojarte. Haruka es mi musa, sólo eso —explicó una vez que la alcanzó.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa eso? Mientras no sigas con tus tonterías de querer separarla de mí, no me importa lo que hagas. Además no te dejaré ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi linda Haruka —contestó orgullosa de su trabajo como guardaespaldas no oficial de su amiga.

—Moo~ no es justo~ —ahora Syoko estaba perpleja por los pucheros que hacía el chico.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—No es justo que seas tan protectora con Haruka, que seas tan linda con ella y te preocupes tanto por ella —se quejó aún de brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué no? Ella es mi pareja después de todo.

—¡No lo digas así! —ahora la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la miraba molesto— harás que me ponga aún más celoso.

—¡¿Haa?! —la rubia sentía su cara arder y trató de alejarse del chico aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Es lindo ponerte celosa pero me molesta que tú hagas lo mismo —se explicó antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos y robarle un rápido beso—. Definitivamente sonrojada te ves aún más linda.

Cecil entonces se alejó corriendo de ella pues sabía que en cuanto Syoko reaccionara, quizá lo golpearía así que huyó mientras ella comenzaba a perseguirlo para hacerlo pagar por su atrevimiento, por sus provocaciones y por ser capaz de ponerla de esa manera.

* * *

Bueno, este sería el primer fanfic que publico, aunque más que fanfic, este será una serie de drabbles o viñetas, la temática en general será romance y en la mayoría habrá gender bender, también habrá yuri y yaoi pero nada hard así que no se emocionen xD aunque si llegara a escribir algo un poco más sugestivo, lo pondré al inicio del capítulo por si no quieren leerlo. Las parejas para cada capítulo las escojo al azar pero si hay alguna que les gustaría, también podría intentarlo. Cada historia es independiente de la otra, más que nada por si hay personajes que se repiten y pues creo que sería todo.

Gracias por leer y disculpen faltas de ortografía, la dudosa calidad de cada escrito y los nombres de los gender bender de los personajes (soy un asco para eso).


	2. Un dulce detalle

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino a Broccoli sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** FemCamusx Masato

 **Summary:** Para alguien tranquilo como Masato, esa era la mejor manera de acercarse a ella.

* * *

UN DULCE DETALLE

Aquel día Camille había tenido sus usuales trabajos como modelo y por la tarde había aparecido en un programa de televisión donde ella, junto con otras idols, había tenido una breve entrevista en vivo. En un inicio la entrevista transcurrió sin problemas pero de alguna forma los anfitriones perdieron el control de la conversación por las otras idols que comenzaban a hablar de más o a divagar en temas que cada vez se desviaban más del punto principal.

Ahora más que una entrevista parecía una reunión cualquiera de amigas que sólo chismeaban cosas sin sentido. Camille se mantenía al margen de ello, mostrando su apacible pero dulce expresión aunque la verdad era que se estaba hartando, los anfitriones estaban en pánico sin saber qué hacer mientras que el resto de las plebeyas en el escenario no dejaban de parlotear sin tener en cuenta el lugar donde estaban y dejando de lado toda su profesionalidad.

—Vamos~ Cami-cchi no nos ha dicho nada~ -exclamó una de las chicas llamando la atención de la aludida.

—¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Viviendo con tantos chicos geniales, debes estar en un paraíso y así no creo que seas la misma dama que vemos —comenzó a seguir otra con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro.

Las chicas ahora parecía que tenían como blanco a la rubia quien sólo las miraba con la duda dibujada en su rostro e internamente sonreía superior, sabía lo que pretendían pero ella no era una plebeya que caería con sus tontas provocaciones.

Entonces comenzó a hablar. Ninguna pudo interrumpirla pues dada su elegancia y elocuencia al hacerlo, todas se quedaron impactadas. Logró desmentir el mantener posibles relaciones indecorosas con algunos de sus compañeros y además, regresar la entrevista a su curso inicial.

Tras la desastrosa entrevista, que gracias a ella terminó bien, continuó con otros trabajos antes de regresar al anochecer al Master Curse. Estaba agotada pero también extremadamente molesta, sabía que con ese humor sería mejor que nadie se metiera en su camino pues allí no tenía que contenerse. Lo que más la molestaba es que trataran de relacionarla románticamente con alguno de los chicos, ninguno de esos plebeyos estaba a la altura de alguien como ella.

Al llegar a su habitación notó algo que llamó su atención, en su mesita de té había una caja con una nota en ella.

"Luego de la entrevista de hoy, él creía que algo así te alegraría. Te lo iba a dar de forma anónima porque es muy tímido. Pero soy un buen amigo. En fin, de parte de Hijirikawa. Ren"

Al abrir la caja se sorprendió al descubrir que era una caja de wagashi. Dentro de la caja, pequeños pastelillos japoneses en colores rosa, verde y café, todos con formas o motivos de sakura o tradicionales. La belleza en su presentación la cautivó pero no tanto como el dulce sabor que inundó su paladar en el momento que llevó uno de ellos a su boca.

Sin duda la sorpresa había sido muy grata para ella y pensando un poco en ello… quizá si había alguien allí que no era un mero plebeyo.

* * *

Los wagashi son pequeños pasteles japoneses hechos a base de pasta de arroz, tienen mucha variedad en sabores, ingredientes y presentaciones pero estos me gustaron:

.


	3. Aguas termales

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino a Broccoli sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** FemOtoya x FemRanmaru

 **Advertencia:** Yuri, quizá clasificado como T+ (no pasa nada pero mejor avisar?)

 **Summary:** Lo que parecía ser un pésimo viaje, terminó con una linda sorpresa.

* * *

AGUAS TERMALES

Ese día se suponía que fuera genial y divertido. Cuando su senpai le dijo con su típica alegría que tendría un trabajo promocionando un hotel tradicional a las afueras de la cuidad, ella estaba muy emocionada.

Y la verdad ni el lugar ni el trabajo habían sido malos, el problema era que no lo había hecho sola. En cuanto llegó al lugar entendió porque Rei le había dicho que había una sorpresa para ella en ese trabajo mirándola de forma pícara.

Debía hacer el trabajo y también pasar la noche en el lugar con Ran.

Decir que luego del largo día Otomi se sentía agotada era poco. Ella era bastante animada y alegre pero el estar con una senpai tan fría y también un tanto aterradora había sido demasiado. Si bien se sentía afortunada de trabajar con la albina, también se sentía intimidada por su indiferencia.

Lo peor había sido cuando decidió que necesitaba relajarse y entró a ducharse. Sorpresa la suya cuando, mientras se limpiaba antes de entrar a las aguas, la de ojos heterocromos entró también y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que te lave la espalda? —ofreció la albina y arqueó una ceja al ver la reacción de pánico en la pelirroja.

—S-¡si!—casi gritó por la impresión y el no saber qué hacer en esa situación.

Se paralizó cuando la sintió detrás de ella, pasando suavemente la esponja por su espalda desnuda. Pero sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo cuando fue su turno de ayudarla, ver la pálida y tersa piel de la mayor, las perfectas curvas que poseía y los cabellos que se escapaban del moño en que había recogido su largo cabello la habían dejado muda e hicieron muy torpes sus movimientos.

Los minutos en el agua fueron otra tortura pues no sabía qué decir, y Ran no parecía dispuesta entablar una conversación, incluso pensó que se había quedado dormida. Se levantó para moverla pero al verla abrir los ojos decidió que lo mejor sería salir de allí.

En la noche no podía dormir, se sentía mal por no haber aprovechado la valiosa oportunidad de acercarse a la senpai que la había atraído desde que la vio, Otomi no era tímida y torpe para hablar con alguien pero en su presencia no podía controlarse, hasta ese punto le gustaba y asustaba Ran.

Salió a dar un paseo para despejar un poco su mente y fue a dar a uno de los jardines del lugar. Allí escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención, un maullido y una delicada risa.

Con curiosidad se acercó y se quedó congelada ante lo que vio.

Su atemorizante senpai estaba de cuclillas, cargando un pequeño gato que se estaba frotando en la sonrojada mejilla de la albina quien portaba una mirada dulce y alegre.

Ran estaba encantada con el minino y Otomi no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Era la primera vez que miraba ese lado de ella.

—Senpai...

El susurro que salió de sus labios fue escuchado por la albina quien se levantó a gran velocidad y la miró con pánico. El silencio se hizo y Otomi estaba segura que estaría aterrada de la mirada que le dirigía la mayor de no ser por su encantador sonrojo y el gatito que seguía en sus brazos.

—N-no le digas a nadie —exigió la albina pero desviado su mirada, tratando de ocultar su colorado rostro.

Esa tierna expresión drenó todo el miedo que Otomi pudo albergar hacia Ran. Se dio cuenta entonces que ella no era un ser insensible e inalcanzable, aunque a sus ojos sólo se volvió aun más hermosa.

—Eres muy linda —lentamente dejó de lado sus miedos pudiendo ser como realmente era.

—¡No soy linda! —reclamó pero al ver que el gatito se asustó, se puso nerviosa al tratar de calmarlo.

La risa de Otomi rompió el silencio de la noche, su característica sonrisa volvió a su rostro, ahora que había visto ese lado de la senpai, en definitiva no podría volver a temerle ni alejarse de ella.


	4. ¿Enseñando?

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Broccoli sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** Ren x FemAi

 **Summary:** Cuando una inocente duda se convierte en algo más.

* * *

¿ENSEÑANDO?

No sabía cómo es que habían terminado así pero la verdad era que, al intoxicarse de su dulce esencia, no se arrepentía de nada.

Todo empezó días antes cuando la mayoría había ido a un campamento de fin de semana a excepción de él, que había hecho una visita a su casa. Se sentía relajado al tener el lugar para él sólo, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que llegó al salón principal y la vio.

Ella estaba allí sentada, inmersa en el libreto que leía. Hasta que se sintió observada y dirigió a él su inexpresiva mirada para, tras verlo unos segundos, regresar a su libreto.

Ren no tenía mucho qué hacer aquel día así que encogiéndose de hombros entró y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

La menor ni se inmutó por la presencia del pelinaranja, cosa que lo decepcionó un poco. Ren por su parte se dedicó a observarla, era rara la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca y concentrada para poder apreciar su belleza. Porque para Ren no había mujer que pudiera competir en belleza con la pequeña senpai. Su tersa y fina piel, sus largas pestañas enmarcando sus preciosos ojos, sus labios delgados, le daban a su rostro la apariencia de una exquisita muñeca de porcelana. Aunque su forma de ser en ocasiones era un problema, pues incluso en eso era como una muñeca: inexpresiva e indiferente.

Airi era la primera en despertar en él esa curiosidad pues nunca se veía afectada por las cosas que él hacía ,los halagos, las atenciones, o las miradas que él le dirigía que lo único que producían en ella era una ligera y pasajera duda.

Se percató entonces que ella fruncía el ceño y dejaba el libreto de lado, llevando su mano a su barbilla, parecía tratar de comprender algo.

—¿Sucede algo lady?

Airi lo miró y pareció tener una idea.

—¿Me ayudarías a entender algo?

—Lo que sea por ti, lady —respondió seguro pero curioso pues no era común que ella pidiera ayuda.

La menor se levantó y se paró frente a él, Ren se iba a levantar pero ella lo detuvo y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, sintió unos labios sellando los propios. Eso no se lo esperaba, mucho menos el que ella se separara antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—No entiendo —exclamó Airi— se supone que al besar a alguien se debe sentir algo especial y mágico pero no sentí nada, ¿cómo se supone que lo actúe si no lo entiendo?

Una risa escapó de los hormigueantes labios de Ren quien en un rápido movimiento la jaló, quedando sentada en sus piernas.

—Si lo que quieres es algo mágico, por ahí hubieras empezado.

Rápidamente la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma muy diferente, con una mano abrazando su cintura y la otra hundida en su cabello para acercarla más a él. El beso era tan apasionado que ella no pudo más que seguirlo torpemente pero sintiendo una corriente recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron Ren estaba expectante de su reacción, pues si bien ella le correspondió como pudo, quizá también la había molestado.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, una que muy pocas veces había mostrado y su mano apretaba su pecho— enséñame, enséñame más de esto.

Ren tenía una batalla interna, claro que quería besarla, quería probar más de ella pero Airi apenas tenía más de 15 años, ella era prácticamente una niña inocente y sentía que estaba abusando de ello, además claro de la regla. Iba a rebatir pero sus labios fueron nuevamente robados por los de la menor, quién rápidamente iba mejorando.

Ren sabía que eso quizá no estaba bien pero poco le importaba. Era la primera vez que veía en Airi una chispa de vitalidad además de que era endemoniadamente adictiva. Mientras la tuviera en sus brazos, lo demás carecía de sentido.


	5. Noche aterradora

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Broccoli sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** FemSyo x Natsuki

 **Summary:** Tranquilizando a un pequeña tsundere.

* * *

NOCHE ATERRADORA

¿Qué podía ser peor que una tormenta eléctrica cuando no estaba en casa? Estar sola en una habitación extraña durante una tormenta eléctrica.

Syoko participaría al día siguiente en un recital de violín por lo que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de un lujoso hotel en una ciudad vecina. Para aquel recital, una prestigiosa academia se había encargado del cuidado de los menores que participarían en el recital por lo que Syoko, al igual que otros niños, había tenido que viajar sola.

Para ella eso no suponía ningún problema, había logrado convencer a sus padres de que ella estaría bien y que no deberían preocuparse. Aunque lo más difícil había sido calmar a su gemelo quien en ocasiones podía ser bastante sobreprotector con ella pese a ser el menor.

Las prácticas de ese día no habían estado tan mal, lo único que la molestaba era que había alguien más allí que podía llegar a ser realmente insoportable para ella. Shinomiya Natsuki.

A la rubia le fastidiaba no sólo la despreocupación que el de lentes mostraba para el evento del siguiente día sino que lo peor era que se la pasaba encima de ella, demasiado emocionado por lo linda que la rubia era para él, tomándole fotos y abrazándola apenas la veía.

Pero por ahora nada de eso le importaba. La tormenta que caía era digna de una película de terror así que en esa enorme habitación comenzaba a tener algo de miedo. Usualmente en momentos así ella se hacia la fuerte para que Kaoru no se asustara pero estando sola su miedo no podía contenerse del todo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y su mente comenzó a mostrarle los peores escenarios posibles haciendo que el miedo se apoderara completamente de ella. Con gran rapidez se hizo un ovillo escondiéndose debajo de las cobijas y apretando los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y eso solo la hacía temblar más.

A la rubia casi se le sale el corazón del miedo pues había caído un fuerte trueno que la obligó a salir rápidamente de su escondite en un intento de salir huyendo.

—Ya, ya, todo está bien —comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la pequeña que en su huida se había chocado con él y ahora lo abrazaba.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó alejándose un poco.

—Pensé que Syoko-chan podría estar asustada por los truenos o que podría sentirse sola porque no está con Kaoru-chan, así que vine para estar con ella —explicó el pequeño con una dulce sonrisa.

—S-sólo por esta vez Syoko-sama te dará permiso de estar con ella —refunfuño la pequeña.

—Si~

Y así fue como la noche dejó de ser aterradora para la rubia pues dormir en los brazos de su amigo era tan tranquilizador y cálido que supuso que no estaba mal dejarse abrazar así por él de vez en cuando.


	6. Duelo

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Broccoli. Sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** Natsuki x FemAi

 **Summary:** Tratar de sobrellevar las cosas tras un año de la muerte de tu persona más amada.

* * *

DUELO

Con el canto de los pájaros era como aquel despejado y hermoso día iniciaba. Natsuki salía del Master curse y una brillante sonrisa fue su manera de aprobar el clima, pues se trataba de un día especial.

Mientras el rubio se marchaba. Los demás lo miraban desde la mansión.

—Ya es un año…. ¿verdad? —preguntó Tokiya.

—Sí —se limitó a responder Rei sin su característica sonrisa.

—Espero que esté bien…

A las palabras de Syo la preocupación de todos sólo aumentó pues sabían lo que había detrás de la sonrisa del de lentes.

Minutos después, Natsuki había llegado a su destino: un campo de flores que se encontraba en lo alto de un acantilado junto al mar. Al poner un pie en el encantador lugar, sus labios comenzaron a temblar por la sonrisa que estaba forzándose a mantener y así fue como dio un par de pasos hasta situarse en el centro del lugar.

Al encontrarse allí tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para mantenerse de pie al tiempo que sacaba del estuche que llevaba, su viola. Se posicionó y luego de respirar hondo, comenzó a tocar.

La quietud de aquel prado se vio terminada cuando una bella sinfonía comenzó a resonar por el lugar, era una melodía hermosa, alegre y clara. Igual que los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Varias canciones más tarde Natsuki se detuvo, sus piernas habían empezado a temblar y no pudo sostenerse en pie por más tiempo.

—Lo ves… —empezó a decir con una voz temblorosa y muy baja— he podido seguir adelante, sonriendo… justo como me lo pediste.

Natsuki comenzó a ver borroso debido a las lágrimas que habían empañado su visión, aunque en ese momento frente a sus ojos sólo la veía a ella, los momentos que pasaron juntos, su dulce sonrisa, sus mejillas infladas cada que se enojaba, la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro sonriente la última vez que la vio…

Ella había pasado de ser su linda senpai a ser su todo por eso ni Satsuki fue capaz de ayudarlo cuando ella se marchó, a ambos los había dejado con el corazón destrozado.

—Prométeme que no vas a llorar, quiero verte sonreír.

El eco de esas palabras en su mente eran lo único que evitaba que cayera en un espiral peor que el que cuando niño, su dulce voz era la que lo sacaba a flote en momentos como aquel, en los que se sentía tan perdido.

Necesitó unos minutos para recomponerse un poco y cuando lo hizo, guardó su viola y sacó de su maleta un pequeño ramo de flores de color turquesa, el color que le recordaba a ella. Con suma delicadeza llevó una de las flores a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella y luego dejó el ramo a la mitad del campo para luego ponerse de pie e irse, no sin antes darle una última mirada al lugar.

—Siempre te amaré, mi dulce ángel.

* * *

Bueno, de vuelta luego de un buen rato para tratar de retomar un ritmo de publicación más constante y nada mejor que llorando de tristeza por masoquista.


	7. Sonrisa estúpida

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Broccoli. Sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** FemReiji x Syo

 **Summary:** Sí había algo que lo molestara más en la senpai.

* * *

SONRISA ESTÚPIDA

Había veces, especialmente luego de ser el blanco, que las bromas de la senpai podían ser demasiado estúpidas y molestas.

Sabía que Rei era una chica bastante alegre y bromista pero nunca pensó que a tal grado. En un principio, y aunque tratara de negarlo, pensó que era hermosa pero luego de que lo llamara Syotan y lo molestara cada que tenía oportunidad se comenzó a fastidiar. Aunque en el momento en que se burlo de su estatura, usando cada que podía tacones para rebasarlo, su respeto por ella se fue al diablo.

Se preguntaba cómo alguien podía mantener siempre en su rostro esa sonrisa, incluso cuando sus compañeras de grupo eran frías e incluso crueles con ella o cuando su propio kouhai no paraba de regañarla, ella siempre tenía sus labios curvados en esa estúpida sonrisa.

Siempre pensó que esa boba expresión alegre en el rostro de la castaña sería de las cosas que más lo fastidiarían. Hasta que un día, encontró algo mucho peor para él.

Ese día salía del uno de los edificios de la agencia y al hacerlo se encontró a la castaña de espaldas a él. Syo quería huir aprovechando que no lo había visto pero algo llamó su atención. Ella estaba con un chico y lo sorprendente de ello era la forma en que él la miraba, una mirada tan llena de odio que hacía a la castaña encogerse y temblar un poco. Si bien ella no le agradaba, tampoco se iba a quedar ahí viendo como la intimidaban aunque cuando se iba a acercar el desconocido se fuera y ambos se quedaran en silencio.

—No deberías dejar que te hablé así —a la queja de rubio Rei dio un salto y se giró para verlo sorprendida.

—No pasa nada —le restó importancia tratando de sonreís como siempre, cosa que le molestó demasiado.

—No hagas eso —reclamó el más bajo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo divertida la chica.

—Eso —dijo mientras señalaba su rostro— Si vas a sonreír, que sea por tus estupideces y no para fingir estar bien.

Syo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho pero fue tan impulsivo porque en verdad pensaba que esa sonrisa falsa no le sentaba tan bien como su usual sonrisa.

—En verdad tú... —masculló la castaña— ¡eres muy lindo Syotan! —explotó para lanzarse a abrazarlo.

El rubio claro que se molestó por ello pero al verla nuevamente sonriendo, decidió dejarlo pasar por esa ocasión, después de todo, nada lo fastidiaba más que verla desanimada. Lo que más odiaba de esa estúpida sonrisa era que no estuviera en el rostro de Rei.


	8. En la siguiente vida

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenece, sino a Broccoli sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** Kira x Tomochika

 **Aclaración:** AU (universo alterno) situado en el periodo Edo.

 **Summary:** Cuando la única forma de ser feliz es esperar a tu siguiente vida.

* * *

EN LA SIGUIENTE VIDA

¿Cuál había sido su pecado? Nacer en la familia equivocada.

Shibuya Tomochika era una chica maravillosa, era alegre, positiva, amable y encantadora. Era su amiga de la infancia pues desde pequeña era sirvienta en su palacio pero era quien siempre había estado a su lado no sólo para apoyarlo y sacarle una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos, sino que fue la que le enseñó a vivir, porque estando con ella, sin importar los pesares que su familia o su posición le causaban, para Kira la vida había adquirido sentido.

No se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el cariño que le profesaba a la pelirroja terminó convirtiéndose en un sentimiento más profundo y complejo, no temía decir que la amaba. Cualquiera que los conociera podría darse cuenta, desde sus familiares, los demás sirvientes del castillo e incluso la gente del pueblo pues Tomochika se volvía cada vez más hermosa y el pelinegro comenzó a esparcir rumores de que era su prometida ya que sabía que ningún hombre se atrevería a acercarse a la mujer del futuro señor de esas tierras.

Y claro que deseaba que eso se volviera realidad, ella era su luz así que para él era obvio verla a su lado por el resto de sus días y por ello es que estaba dispuesto a tomarla como su esposa.

Uno de esos días, fue llamado por su padre quien deseaba hablarle de un tema importante. Discutieron de varios puntos acerca del gobierno de sus tierras así como algunos temas políticos.

—Lo último que quería discutir contigo es lo de tu matrimonio —al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— la próxima semana llegará tu prometida, es la princesa de la ciudad vecina.

En ese momento Kira no pudo decir nada, estaba en shock. No sabía cómo era posible que su padre le impusiera un matrimonio sólo por conveniencia a sabiendas de sus sentimientos y planes para con Tomochika. Sabía que no podría enfrentarlo pero no deseaba esa vida por lo que tomó una decisión.

Mientras todos dormían, se escabulló a los aposentos de la chica, de pequeños solía hacerlo cada que tenía problemas para hablar con ella y tranquilizarse, aunque en esta ocasión necesitaba más que hablar. Tomochika claro que se sorprendió pero sabía que si él estaba allí era por algo.

Esa noche Kira fue claro con ella, le hizo saber de sus sentimientos y lo que su padre deparaba para él, así como sus planes de escapar con ella. No pudo sentirse más feliz que cuando ella le confesó que lo correspondía y la alegría que tenía por lo que planeaba.

Así que, cuando todo parecía marchar de maravilla, ¿qué podía salir mal? Que la vida no podía ser tan fácil.

Pese a los planes que tenían, fueron descubiertos por el padre de Kira quien se negó rotundamente a aceptar su relación por el bienestar de sus tierras y la gente en ellas. Tuvo que aceptar el casarse con una extraña y formar una familia con ella mientras veía a la mujer que amaba enviada a hacer lo mismo con un mercader en otra ciudad.

Por eso ahora, que se encontraba en su momento final, lamentaba el no haber luchado por ella ni por su vida juntos pues a partir de entonces su vida comenzó a carecer de sentido. Sentía sus ojos cerrarse y lo último que pudo desear fue que esa vida de miseria fuese suficiente para redimir su pecado, de no haber nacido en una familia cuya posición social le permitiera estar con ella, esperando a la siguiente vida para poder estar a su lado.


	9. Atracción inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Broccoli. Sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** Shion x FemCamus

 **Summary:** Shion tenía curiosidad sobre qué tipo de mujer sería Camille.

* * *

ATRACCIÓN INESPERADA

Luego de todos los problemas que había tenido para abrirse con alguien ajeno a su preciado Heavens, Shion comenzó a acostumbrarse a pasar tiempo con Cecil de vez en cuando.

Ambos habían quedado de verse ese día y salir, sin embargo, el moreno lo llamó pidiéndole que fuera al Master curse pues había tenido un imprevisto que lo obligaba a quedarse allí.

Tras unos minutos, Shion llegó al edificio y fue recibido por Cecil, con su ya acostumbrada efusividad, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

—Quería salir pero no es justo… de repente Camille llegó y me dejó hacer un montón de cosas sólo porque no le conseguí sus dulces… —se quejaba el príncipe mientras que el albino lo miraba curioso.

No había tenido el placer de conocer a Camille en persona, claro que habían estado juntos en el escenario en compañía de sus grupos pero nunca se presentaron o habían intercambiado palabras. La rubia era, para él, quien más sobresalía del cuarteto de chicas gracias a su porte y elegancia que, sumadas a su belleza, lo hacían pensar en ella como un hada. Pero era contradictorio el comportamiento que conocía de ella frente a las cámaras a las múltiples quejas que tenía su amigo su senpai.

No pasó mucho, Cecil se dedicaba a hacer algunos de sus trabajos mientras que Shion sólo observaba, en ocasiones lo ayudaba o hablaban un poco pero se veía algo ansioso, había algo que estando allí quería comprobar. Tras varios minutos la puerta se abrió y Cecil saltó de su escritorio para esconderse detrás del albino.

Shion miraba curioso la escena pues Cecil estaba completamente aterrado mientras que él estaba encantado con el hermoso y elegante perro que acababa de entrar. Aquel animal era tan hermoso que no pudo evitar estirar su mano para acariciar su cabeza. El perro en un principio se vio receloso pero al final dejó que el chico lo acariciara, lo disfrutó tanto que incluso lamió su mano.

—Fascinante —murmuró el chico con una suave sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que hagas eso… —murmuró Cecil que estaba muy asustado y sorprendido de lo que hacía su amigo.

—Vaya, es poco usual que Alexander se interese en un extraño —dijo una fría pero hechizante voz, llamando la atención de ambos— supongo que no eres un simple plebeyo —añadió centrando en él su azulina mirada, aunque sólo duró unos segundos pues ahora se dirigió a su kouhai—. Aijima, deja de jugar y apresúrate a terminar. Alexander, vamos.

Dicho eso, la rubia se giró y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, seguida de cerca por el can. Cecil farfullaba algunos agradecimientos de que no se pusiera a gritarle pero eso a Shion poco le importaba.

En su mente sólo estaba presente la sublime silueta de la chelista saliendo de la habitación, así como la mirada que le había robado el aliento, esa mirada tan orgullosa, refinada y hermosa, digna de aquella mujer con tan fuerte presencia.

—Ella es… una estrella… —murmuró al darse cuenta de lo brillante e hipnotizante que era estar en presencia de tal mujer.


	10. Rayo de sol

**Disclaimer:** Uta no Prince-sama y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Broccoli. Sólo los uso con fines de diversión.

 **Pareja:** Eiichi x Otoya

 **Summary:** En medio de la confusión, encontrar un reconfortante rayo de luz.

* * *

RAYO DE LUZ

Cerca de tres meses habían pasado luego del concierto del Triple S, tres meses desde que habían hablado pues luego del incidente con su dueto le había sido difícil encararlo. Si bien se vieron el día del concierto e incluso Otoya le había asegurado que no le guardaba ningún rencor, Eiichi seguía sintiéndose culpable.

Cuando su dueto, la intención de Eiichi siempre había sido sacar a flote el potencial que el pelirrojo mantenía encerrado, junto a algunos de sus sentimientos que se negaba a dejar salir. Y viendo los resultados que había tenido, no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, al pensar en lo difícil que fue para el chico aceptarse, lo perdido que debió estar y, especialmente, el no haber sido capaz de sonreír, lo hacían maldecir el no haber encontrado una mejor forma de ayudarlo.

Así que la culpa que sentía por lo que le había hecho y por no haber sido capaz de estar a su lado para apoyarlo, lo había obligado a estar al pendiente de él. Cada que tenía la oportunidad, lo observaba desde lejos porque, claro, por alguna razón no era capaz de hacerle frente.

—Eiichi, no estás escuchando —se quejó Yamato al notar la nula atención que el de lentes ponía en su conversación.

Aquel día los siete se había reunido para el hanami, Eiji lo había propuesto días atrás y desde entonces todos lo habían esperado ansiosos. Y aunque Eiichi también estaba emocionado por ello, los pensamientos acerca del pelirrojo no dejaban su mente. Se preguntaba si él también estaría viendo los cerezos florecer junto con sus amigos, aquellos que habían logrado devolverle su sonrisa.

—¿Ya nos dirás la sorpresa? —se quejó el más joven.

—No, deben esperar a que lleguemos —explicó Eiji algo nervioso, esperando no terminar cediendo a su petición.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegaran a un pequeño parque, el lugar era acogedor y tenía un pequeño lago aunque lo que extrañaba a la mayoría era la ausencia de gente dado que el lugar estaba repleto de cerezos. La mayoría decidió ignorar aquel detalle mientras disfrutaban de la vista y buscaban el sitio perfecto para su pequeña celebración hasta que el grito de alguien los sobresaltó.

—¡Por aquí!

Todos, salvo Eiji, miraban incrédulos al grupo que ya se encontraba dispuesto debajo de uno de los tantos árboles esperando por Heavens paras iniciar con el espectáculo.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó el menor de los Ootori— junto con Ichinose-san planeamos reunirnos para disfrutar juntos del hanami.

A la explicación del chico, los demás se alegraron, le agradecieron y se apresuraron a llegar donde los demás.

—¿Sucede algo, nii-san? —preguntó al ver que éste se había quedado quieto.

Eiichi iba a responder cuando la voz de otra persona que notó que no se acercaba lo llamó.

—¡Apresúrate, Eiichi! —llamaba Otoya quien se encontraba de pie a unos metros frente a él, extendiéndole su mano en señal de invitación.

Para el de lentes ni los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de los árboles eran tan radiantes como la sonrisa que portaba Otoya así que fue incapaz de dudar más ni de evitar sonreír puesto que la imagen frente a sus ojos no podía ser eclipsada ni con la efímera belleza de las flores que habían ido ver, era una imagen de tal belleza y que lo hacía sentir en paz que deseaba poder admirarla siempre.

* * *

El hanami me parece una de las celebraciones japonesas más bonitas así que quería escribir algo ambientado en ello antes de que terminaran estas fechas.

La idea para el drabble está basada en el primer capítulo de la antología de Legend Star, que les recomiendo leer ya que Otoya es muy lindo nwn.

Y si tienen alguna pareja o algún tema del que quisieran leer, estaré encantada de trabajar con sus sugerencias :D igualmente quejas o comentarios son bienvenidos nwn


End file.
